Many circumstances can result in an individual becoming incontinent for an extended period of time. Examples of such circumstances include head or spinal cord trauma, disabling strokes, microbial caused illness, broken lower limbs or pelvic bones, digestive disorders, intensive care stays, and as side effects of administration of various pharmaceuticals. Incontinent patients and their caretakers face a great burden in the maintenance of the bowel and its functions. Such patients often suffer from constipation, but can also experience boughts of diarrhea, which impose even greater nursing problems. Constipation or stool impaction can be painful and require messy bowel irrigations and/or manual disimpaction to break up the impacted stool. Diarrhea, on the other hand, can result in perianal skin breakdown, which in turn can lead to open wounds and infections. The proper treatment of perianal wounds, whether caused by exposure to feces (i.e. diarrhea) or other etiology, can be especially difficult if the wound is continually being contaminated by feces. A great deal of time is necessary to cleanse contaminated wounds, change bedding and treat infections. Thus, there is a great need for devices and methods to improve the function of the bowel in incontinent patients. This need is particularly great in patients who are incontinent as well as being nonambulatory.
Previously, efforts to address these problems included a variety of devices, such as bags or plugs adhered to or inserted into the anus of non-ambulatory patients. These methods are limited in their effectiveness, in part due to leakage around the devices and the resultant effluent that remains in contact with the perianal skin and, in part, due to the complexities of the anal canal anatomy that can interfere with the use of such devices. Because of the ineffectiveness of the available methods for managing fecal evacuation in bed-ridden patients, physicians are frequently forced to construct a stoma in those individuals where enough intact perianal skin does not remain or where the occurrence of an infection would be life threatening.
Thus, it is among the advantages and features of the present invention that it can be used as a bowel maintenance system in a wide variety of incontinent patients for diversion of fecal matter to a receptacle to minimize contact of such fecal matter with patient skin. The new system (1) facilitates the collection of fecal matter for patients requiring stool management (2) provides access for colonic irrigation and (3) provides a conduit through which medications may be administered.